


No escape pt.7

by Lunascreamer



Series: No escape Kayn x Reader [7]
Category: League of Legends, lol - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	No escape pt.7

The thought of Kayn made you realize that maybe its or the best that he stayed.  
"Alright. I think that it would be or the best if you stayed." You said  
Looking over at Shen you watched him nod his head and sat in silence, his eyes closed and his body slightly tensed. Slowly you climbed out of the now cooler water. Body dripped with water that slide down your frame. Moving quickly to the towel that was hanged neatly you quickly wrapped it against your moist body. The fabric felt soft to the touch as it hugged your frame. When you bent down to pick up the first iteam o the bag you glanced up to see Shen still had his eyes close, his body shacked slightly and his head lowered. When you moved the panties over to your lower region you tucked the edge of the fabric between your breasts and the rest of the towel. Bending slightly and vision on Shen you lifted your leg up and slid the lacey fabric up around your ankle. You did the same to the other side. Hips wiggling as you slid it up past them till it covered your intimate area, The frabic barely covered your ass. Your ass was slightly exposed but it didn't cause to much irritations to you. Turning away from Shen you reached down once again and picked up the dark red bra. The towel tumbled down to the floor leaving you completly exposed to Shen. When you didn't hear anything you turned to see his eyes were still closed but his breathing became heavier. You brought the bra around and clipped it in the front before flipping it around and pressing it in its place. The strapes did sink slightly against your shoulders but it was normal for you. The next iteam, Pants. You put your pants on like a champ, followed by the top.   
"Gasp"  
Your head spun around to see Shen standing up, His head bowed and his body shaking.  
"Forgive, I thought you were finished!" Shen cried out  
What you could see of his face was flushed with embrassement. Shen turned away from you and hurried to the cloth door, His hand touched the side of the fabric and peeled it back and dissapeared behind the curtain. You stood there, Clothes completely covering your body expect for your shoes that sat next to you. When you steeped out of the bath room, You tucked your feet into the flats and walked out of the bath house. There standing near the wall was a very flustered Shen.   
"Are you alright?" You called out  
"Yes. Im fine." Shen replied quickly  
It was getting later in the day, The sky appeared to be painted with bright pinks and oranges, a slight blue sky with gentle clouds. The air smelled of sweets and savorie goodies. As you and Shen walked back a large rumble appeared over head. The sky started to darken and a new smell emerged, rain. Rain slowly dripped down to the earth, the cool drips hit your exposed skin/  
"Its going to storm, Hurry!" Shen mumered  
She reached to your hand and gripped it tightly before he took off running back to his home. Entering the buildin both you and Shen stood there and listen to the sound of thunder echoing just outside its reach of you. Looking down you stared at the slightly larger hand that held yours so tenderly. You felt his thumb sliding agaisnt your knuckles, his gloved hand felt rough. Without looking at you Shen continued to lead you around as if you were always apart of him. When he moved to a another room you ended up bumping into the door frame. A soft thud was the only thing that caused Shen to snap back into reality. His hand dropped from your hand and moved to your arm. His hand swipt over your arm and touched the mark that the door left behind, his eyes glanced at your face and went back to the mark.  
"Are you alright Miss (Y/N), Are you hurt anywhere else. Do you want something for the bump?" Shen asked quickly  
"Its just a bump. Yeah it hurts but its nothing to worry about."   
Not knowing what he was thinking, you felt his arms wrapped around your frame and pull you into a large hug. His head lowered on top of yours, forcing you to look at his chest. Shen moved his hand up to the back of your head and slightly placed your head onto his chest. You were suprised to hear his heart beat through the suit. His body relaxed as you placed a hand on his chest and closed your eyes. The embrace was welcoming, warm and calming. You felt weak but not helpless. Another sound of thuder boomed outside of the walls. Your eyes soon started to water as you felt comfort from a man you just meet.   
"(Y/N). Are you alright?" Shen asked  
The tears streamed down your face and you soon became very vocal. You soon squealed as you whimpered within his arms. Legs soon gave way and you felt his arms tighten as you slid to the floor. Shen pulled you closer and pet you as you continued to weep.   
"(Y/N) its okay I got you now. I wont let anything harm you ever again."   
"But... Why" You hiccuped "Why me. What did I do to deserve any of this?!"   
"I don't know, For me its your aura. You have a gentle spirit and people feed off that. That must be why Kayn was attracted to you. He isn't used to feeling anything good, no passion, only desire for power." Shen proclaimed  
Your face now burried on the croock of his neck. You elt foolish for letting yourself appear weaker then needed, The fear of being forced back with Kayn made you cling to him. Another boom of thunder. You sat there, snifling and whimpering like a mess as you tried to calm yourself down. Shen placed his hand on your cheek and brushed away the tears with his finger. His eyes appeared to soften as you looked deeply at his.   
"I'm okay now." You stated  
"I figured you would say that. Now shall we get something to eat. You must e hungry."  
Your stomach growled right on cue. You looked down at your stomach and glared at it with hatred as it contiuned to growl. The lights above flickered and soon became pitched black, the only you could see in front of you were Shens glowing eyes. You felt his arms move around your waist and help you up to your feet. His movements were fluent which helped him manipulate you to follow without hitting anymore objects. You were halted and turned to ace him. His Face leaned closer to your and his hands moved up to your arms. You felt your body being shoved down onto an object, the object sianked slightly under your weight and then refoarmed and soften. The fabric was soft and plushed like a chair or a couch. His hands moved down your arms and away from your body.  
"Stay here. I get a candle." Shen calmly called out  
"When he turned away from you, you were now staring at complete darkness. Only the sound of your breathing and the consent thunder made any notification.   
"Master. I've returned from my mission." A voice shouted out of the darkness  
"Very good Kennen. Now help me find those extra candles."  
Sitting still you tried to listen for Shen or this new person named Kennen, but it was a foolish task. When you closed your eyes, well you thought you closed your eyes it was indeed hard to tell. You were greeted to a touch around your mouth. The grip tighten and you felt your body being held down. You wanted to cry out but no words could escaped whoever was silencing you. When you opened your eyes the sight of glowing red eyes stared back at you. At first you thought it was Kayn but it only one of his eyes ever glowed. This person had both eyes glowing. The eyes glared down at you, The feeling of metal slashing at your skin made you jump. The blade moved across your arm and down to your chest, slicing the fabric ever so slightly.  
"So, a friend of Shens. No matter you will die like the rest."  
Moving your head rapidly to the sides you were able to move his hands just enough to scream out. The man covered your mouth once more and brought his blades down to your body. Before the blade touched anymore of your skin another object snaked between you and the weapon. The man growled with rage and moved away from you and the object. Your eyes widen as the light flickererd on and a man dressed in red a grey. Large blades were coming out from his arms almost as if there were apart of him but they weren't. His mask covered his entire face and had both silver and gold markings that made it look like teeth  
"Zed. You dare to enter here. Attack my guest. That is unacceptable." Shen shouted   
When you looked back up to the man his entire body changed to all shadows and vanished into nothing. When Shen turned to you, you jumped slightly as his eyes were filled with anger.   
"(Y/N) are you ok. Did Zed hurt you?!"  
When you tried to speak but you were silened by Shen placing his finger on your lips and knelt down in front of you. His eyes soften and his hands swept across the newly fresh wounds. Slight blood smeared over your skin and slightly marked your clothes.   
"Master Shen. Who's that?"  
You turned to look to see a Yordle dressed head to toes in purple cloth. In his hands held a very large shuriken.  
"Kennen this is (Y/N). She is going to be with us for awhile."  
Kennen started at you then shrugged and walked away, his shuriken trailing behind him.  
"Now since the lights are back on shall we start on cooking?"


End file.
